memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wesley Crusher
Star Trek Nemesis Brief shot of Wesley Crusher (Wil Wheaton) at Riker and Troys wedding reception. Wesley had no lines and was on the screen for roughly 15 seconds, aparently just brought back (after he left the show early) to show that he was still around. Wonder what happend with the Traveler? The Traveler Shouldn't there be a mention of the Traveler and his influence on Wes? :Yes, there should. If you feel like adding it, please do so! Remember, Be bold in updating pages! --Josiah Rowe 23:50, 11 Mar 2005 (GMT) Promotion/Father Crusher was promoted from acting ensign to full ensign in Menage a Trois. I'm not sure where that fits in the article; I'll get to editing it later if no one beats me to it.-- 21:21, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Hmm. It would seem also appropriate that we have some of Wesley's other outfits represented. He was a full ensign only briefly compared to his run as an acting ensign. Further, the following quote is rather unsubstantiated: "In the early seasons of TNG there were numerous subliminal suggestions that Picard was actually Wesley's biological father, however these suggestions were never substantiated." 23:32, 12 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Agreed! Wesley's father was serving under Picard. I can't figure Picard sleeping with the wife of one of his officiers. Doesn't fit Beverly either. And I cant remeber any of these "subliminal suggestions " - too subliminal for me maybe ;-) --Rami 00:32, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::: To be honest, I never really saw any implications of any of that. My interpretation was that Picard felt guilt over Jacks death, and as an end result wound subconciously (or not so subconciously) trying to become a father figure to the young man who's father he felt he'd killed. Add to this the subtext of semi-romance/familiarity between Picard and Dr Crusher, and you get implications that aren't quite what the first impressoin suggests. ::Right. Also, Picard is a ageing man who didn't have children. It's quite natural that he tend to have a paternalistic behaviour toward Wesley, feeling something like "I could have had a son like that". --Rami 18:24, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) Nemesis Deleted Scenes The article states that Wesley attended the wedding in 2379. Is this content actually canon? It's a deleted scene. It should be included but in a different section unless this discussion has already taken place elsewhere...--DannyBoy7783 19:36, 9 February 2006 (UTC) :Generally, deleted scenes are considered canon as well, unless it conflicts with seen material in the film (i.e. an alternate ending). I think they actually have to be easily available to view, though, such as a special feature on the DVD (see Martin Madden). However, since Wesley was, in fact, briefly seen as part of the wedding conception (look to the far right -- our left -- of the table, beside Dr. Crusher), his attendance is 100% canon. --From Andoria with Love 20:28, 9 February 2006 (UTC) Oh, ok. Sorry about that then. I thought his material was 100% cut. I didn't know he made a slight appearance in the theatrical cut. Thanks for responding.--DannyBoy7783 23:30, 9 February 2006 (UTC) ::I hope you mean the wedding REception. If he was at the CONception, Riker and Troi were a lot kinkier than I thought. Image of Wesley at age 25 I changed the caption for this image from: * "Wesley at age 25" to: * "Wesley as he would appear at age 25 according to Q." My reasoning is that we saw him in , and he looked nothing like what Q made him look like. Nemesis takes place in 2379, while he is 30 (based on the birthdate in the article). He does not look much different from when he was in (at age 21), and I would assume he did not suddenly change how he looked drastically, and then changed back. --OuroborosCobra 06:43, 27 June 2006 (UTC) :We don't even know that this is the appearance that Q believed Wesley would attain naturally; it's the appearance that Q chose for Wesley to have at age 25. Personally, I'd be happy to remove the image from the article; this article is already image-heavy, and the picture isn't really representative of the character. (Of course, I'd keep the photo in the article of William A. Wallace. -- 00:37, 17 July 2006 (UTC) ::So the new caption fits then, "as he would appear at age 25 according to Q" (my emphasis, obviously). We've seen Q distort the past and future as it serves his needs repeatedly over the course of the three series he is in, and his "interpretations" are not always exactly what things really were or turn out to be. As such, I think that the image (and thus caption) are suitable for the article. -- Sulfur 00:43, 17 July 2006 (UTC) In addition, I think it is important to keepthe image in the article, to illustrate that difference. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:52, 17 July 2006 (UTC) ::: Didn't someone else besides Wesley remove the control chips in The Naked Now episode? The article says he did it, but I am certain it was another intoxicated crewmember. - :Yes, it was Jim Shimoda. I will change the article to reflect this. --From Andoria with Love 11:10, 27 July 2006 (UTC) The Uniform in Nemesis I think we should not include this speculation on the page. Lets be honest here, the writers of Nemesis just F'd up and werent thinking when they put him in a uniform. To try to explain a reason for it isnt cannon and is just plain silly.StoryMaster 21:29, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :Actually, they were thinking very clearly when they put him in that uniform. Wesley had indeed returned to Starfleet. That was the filmmaker's intention, as evidenced by the deleted scene which states that Wesley was going to serve under Riker aboard the Titan. --From Andoria with Love 23:38, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Are deleted scenes considered on-screen cannon?StoryMaster 17:48, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::No. It's all covered in the canon policy. -- Sulfur 17:55, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Then I am confused. Shran thinks the Wesley to starfleet issue should be in the article because it is in a deleted scene from the movie. yet you are saying its not cannon. So, shouldnt we remove that from the article?StoryMaster 19:08, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::Dude, that's why it's a bg note (as in... indented italics) -- Sulfur 19:12, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :::The fact that he was wearing a uniform is not in question at all, you can see it. It was not specifically explained in the film, but since normally one wears a uniform when they have received a commission, that makes sense. It is further confirmed by the fact that we know the intentions of the writers. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:11, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :I was not saying that the deleted scene should be considered canon, I was pointing out that the filmmakers did indeed intend for Wesley to have returned to Starfleet. Focus on what I actually write, please. --From Andoria with Love 21:28, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :::: The article suggests that Wesley made up a uniform for himself like Q. This is completely implausible and should not even be mentioned. Q wore his uniform in mockery of Starfleet, conflating Starfleet with the "barbaric" militaries of old. He was the "god of lies." Wesley, for all his faults, was not the god of lies. He was also never a Lieutenant (jg), the rank he wears in the movie. There's no way he would have pretended to be in Starfleet and promoted himself just so he'd look snazzy at a wedding.-- 15:26, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::::ITA. There seems to be some speculation about why Wesley is wearing a Starfleet uniform, as though it could just be for show a la Q. However based on the deleted scene (and common sense), he is serving aboard a starship and appears to be back in Starfleet. Would this not be considered cannon? Why is there still question about his current career? :::::Link to deleted scene: deleted sceneHalley 17:39, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :::Deleted scenes are not canon, no. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:02, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::::except for that his appearance in uniform IS in the film, albeing briefly, and therefore his being is Starfleet again is more than just implied. HE IS IN A STARFLEET UNIFORM. How much more clarification do people need? Dude is back in Starfleet. Halley 17:32, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Appearances The appearances section needs updating to reflect that Wesley didn't actually appear for 19 episodes while he was a regular character. See: Main character non-appearances. The problem is, if we just listed episodes he wasn't present (say as with Miles O'Brien#Appearances for DS9), it would be confusing that one part of the list would become non-appearances, and the other appearances (after ). As such, I think that the list should just list all appearances. I put this on the talk page to see what everyone thinks before spending a decent amount of time making the list. – Cleanse 10:01, 21 November 2007 (UTC) : I will be addressing Wesley's return to Star Fleet in the novel I am in the mist of writing...I will update as this endevor proceeds. I promise it will make sense! Birthyear According to the 2348 page, Crusher was born in that year. However, someone recently changed this page to say 2349. Now, I could have sworn we had a discussion as to why Crusher was born in '48 and not '49 but I can't seem to find it. Can anyone else add some insight on this? Which year is correct? --From Andoria with Love 05:21, 6 January 2008 (UTC) How did they contact Wesley? In Nemesis, we see Wesley Crusher at the wedding reception. However how were they able to send him an invitation? Didn't he go off with The Traveler to some far away place, even to The Traveler's homeworld to practice his abilities? Anyhow he kinda came out of nowhere without any explanation.-- :There are a number of options. For one, he was wearing a Starfleet uniform, so it is entirely possible that he returned to Starfleet for some reason before the wedding. Barring that, he seemed to be a pretty powerful being by the end of , so perhaps he just "knew" about the wedding. I bet Q knew about it too. He should have come. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:43, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::maybe he came back on his own. Also, he was kickin' it with a guy who can travel trough space and time...--Babaganoosh 02:44, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::: According to the page on Wesley here, he rejoined starfleet at some point. I remember reading somewhere, dont know where though, that the uniform was a loaner because he showed up naked expecting it to be a betazed ceremony.--Cyno01 02:11, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :::: On the Wesley Crusher page, there's a note that that showing-up-naked-to-the-wedding scene came from the (non-cannon) A Time for War, A Time for Peace novel. --TommyRaiko 12:55, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Thank god. --– Tranchera 13:00, 23 February 2007 (UTC) :::::: He most likely visits his mother on an normal base (even maybe weekly) since he easily move travel thought space. Middle Name Where is his middle name derived from? Was it mentioned in onscreen dialog? Was it visible onscreen on some computer display? Or does it come from backgroumd sources? - Bell'Orso 08:15, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :I was wondering about this also. According to Beverly's bio in "Conundrum", Wes' middle initial is "A" :(weeks later)...I just noticed that Trek.com also lists his middle name as Robert; but again, I know of nothing canon to support this. Titan? Removed the following for verification. :In a deleted scene, Picard comments that it is good to see Wesley back in uniform, and asked him if he was looking forward to serving on the Titan; Wesley responded that he was and would be working the night shift in Engineering. — Vince47 07:09, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Image Shouldn't the bottom infobox picture be that of his earliest appearance, i.e. Season 1? [[User:QuiGonJinn|'QuiGonJinn']]Talk 16:46, September 24, 2009 (UTC)